Kebetulan
by CallyxCorolla
Summary: Namaku Rose Weasley. Hidupku dihiasi dengan banyak kebetulan. Beberapa diantaranya memang menyebalkan. Namun tak jarang justru membawaku menuju akhir yang menyenangkan. /RnR?/


Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Warning: saya masih newbie, jadi mohon maaf untuk kesalahan yang mungkin ditemukan.

Callyx Corolla present

Kebetulan

.

.

xxx

"Hei, Rose!"

Aku berbalik, menemukan George Wood, Kapten Tim Quidditch Gryffindor berada di ujung koridor. Tak sudi menghabiskan tenaga menghampirinya, kubiarkan dia berlari ke arahku.

"Kebetulan bertemu denganmu di sini," katanya sedikit terengah-engah. Tanpa memberiku waktu untuk menjawab, ia melanjutkan, "Tolong beritahu Albus nanti setelah makan siang ada latihan Quidditch. Aku sudah mengecek jadwal semua anggota, dan mereka kosong."

Aku sudah membuka mulut untuk menjawab, tetapi George menyela lagi, "Sudah dulu ya, Rose. Jam pertamaku Transfigurasi dan aku tahu Profesor Mc Gonagull tak bisa mentolerir keterlambatan. Bye."

Dan dengan kalimat itu ia berlari, menghilang di tikungan di antara tembok batu Hogwarts. Demi Merlin, masa George tidak tahu kalau Al berada di rumah sakit sejak tadi malam. Mual-mual karena dipaksa menjajal produk anyar ciptaan Fred —yang sayangnya tak selihai ayahnya dalam meracik penangkal— Al harus rela diomeli Madam Pomfrey karena menggedor-gedor pintu rumah sakit, nyaris tengah malam, mengagetkan pasien lain.

Dan sekarang aku berjalan dengan menggerutu, menyadari fakta bahwa nanti aku harus menghabiskan tenaga menyambangi sayap timur kastil —tepatnya rumah sakit— untuk menyampaikan pesan dari Sang Kapten yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

—Saat seruan lain menghentikan langkahku.

"Hei, Weasley!"

Kali ini aku menoleh ke kanan menuju arah suara. Selina Finch-Fietchley, prefek dari Hufflepuff, melambai ke arahku dengan girang. Jubah hitam beremblem musangnya berkelepak saat ia berlari menghampiriku —yang sekuat tenaga menahan diri agar tidak kabur.

"Kebetulan bertemu di sini, Weasley," Katanya ceria sementara aku berusaha tidak memaki-makinya.

Kebetulan lagi? Well, kata itu berarti petaka bagiku.

Selina mengangsurkan tiga lembar kertas, nyengir lebar.

"Undangan untuk rapat prefek nanti sore. Satu untukmu. Dua yang lain berikan pada Prefek Slytherin kelas enam. Kau sekelas dengan mereka pagi ini, bukan?"

Mau tak mau aku mengambil undangan itu. Mengerucutkan bibir kesal pada Selina yang melambai lalu berbalik pergi.

Kebetulan yang menyenangkan sekali, bukan?

Well, namaku Rose Weasley. Dan terlalu banyak kebetulan di hidupku. Biasanya orang mengaitkan kata 'kebetulan' pada arti yang baik. Sementara dalam hidupku, seringkali kata itu justru berkonotasi buruk. Lihat saja pagi ini. Selain harus mendapat mandat menyampaikan amanat karena kebetulan bertemu George Wood, kebetulan pula aku bertemu Selina Finch-Fietchley. Kebetulan nanti sore ada rapat Prefek, dan kebetulan jugalah ia yang diberi tugas membagikan undangan jadi dia bisa menitipkannya padaku, karena aku kebetulan pagi ini sekelas dengan dua orang Prefek lain, yang mana kebetulan berasal dari asrama Slytherin, Scorpius Malfoy dan Dianne Nott. Dan padahal kebetulan dua makhluk itu adalah musuh bebuyutanku di Hogwarts, —garis bawahi nama Scorpius Malfoy.

Okay, aku tak pernah menunjuknya secara resmi menjadi musuh besarku —bahkan sejujurnya tak ingin—. Tapi Malfoy lah yang lebih dulu mengibarkan bendera perang padaku. Sebagai salah satu ular gila Slytherin, sudah mendarah daging pada dirinya untuk selalu menjahili, mengejek, mengganggu —dan kata berkonotasi jelek lainnya— anak dari asrama lain.

Tapi dirinya punya satu sasaran khusus, yang selalu diprioritaskan untuk menerima tingkah buruknya. Dan, kebetulan juga lah orang yang dimaksud barusan adalah aku. Ya, aku. Rose Weasley yang cinta damai ini.

Kalau ada hal yang jelas bukan kebetulan —melainkan kebiasaan, adalah cibiran merendahkan dari Nott, dan ejekan halus Malfoy, saat aku menyerahkan undangan itu di kelas.

"Rambut bagus, Weasley!"

Pujian dari Scorpius bisa jadi membuat genangan air liur para gadis Hogwarts membanjiri Aula Besar. Tapi tidak bagiku, yang tahu bahwa sebentar lagi pasti ada—

"Jika tak disandingkan dengan wajah mengerikanmu itu."

—ejekan yang menyusul.

Well, dan kebetulan —lagi— yang membawa Profesor Flitwick memulai pelajaran Mantranya, yang dimulai dengan teori, seperti biasa. Mencegahku membalas ejekan Malfoy, yang bisa berakhir dengan pertumpahan darah.

"Well, wajahmu cukup cantik, Weasley," Malfoy masih setia mengoceh, yang entah bagaimana bisa diabaikan oleh Profesor Flitwick. "Tapi akan lebih cantik jika kau memakai topeng."

Beberapa Slytherin tertawa, sementara aku duduk sekaku papan cucian, menatap lurus papan tulis, seakan ingin membolonginya dengan pandanganku.

Meredam geliat patah hati di dasar nurani.

xxx

Menguap, aku menahan kantuk.

Al di sebelahku malah sudah menelungkup di meja. Dasar Al, bukannya berusaha memperhatikan untuk mengganti pelajaran kemarin yang tak ia ikuti satupun karena tiduran di ranjang rumah sakit dengan alibi masih sakit perut. Sekarang pun ia masih tidur lagi.

Yah, tak bisa menyalahkan Al, sih, menilik murid satu kelas yang semua sudah dalam keadaan trans —Salahkan Profesor Binns yang tidak mau mengubah kinerja mengajarnya yang membosankan.

Aku membuka-buka notesku. Buku catatan kecil yang kupakai untuk mencatat materi-materi sulit. Tapi, di bagian belakangnya selalu kucoret-coret, pada beberapa saat langka ketika aku bosan memperhatikan pelajaran.

Okay, aku memang selalu mendapat juara umum dari satu angkatan setiap tahun, tapi bukan berarti aku selalu siap sedia dengan senang hati mendengarkan pelajaran, kan? Aku memang putri sulung dari Hermione Granger —koreksi, Hermione Weasley, yang digadang-gadang sebagai penyihir terpintar abad ini. Tapi aku bukan hanya anak dari ibuku, kan? Gen kepribadian ayahku —yang justru divonis sebagai yang paling malas diantara Trio Hogwarts —Ron Weasley, juga punya hak berkembang pada diriku.

Jadi, jangan salahkan aku, jika alih-alih mendengarkan ceramah Profesor Binns tentang Pemberontakan Goblin yang bisa membuat Troll pun ngantuk, aku lebih memilih mencoret-coret buku catatanku.

Menggoreskan kata-kata puitis bernada romantis, tentang perasaan terpendamku, pada seseorang. Pada pujaan hatiku. Oh, koreksi, aku tak suka menyebutnya begitu.

Hanya seseorang yang membuat jantungku berdebar tak karuan saat kebetulan melihatnya —meskipun hanya sejumput rambut pirangnya, di koridor.

Atau saat tak sengaja menatap iris abu-abunya yang memabukkan.

Atau saat tanpa sadar mengerling pipi tirusnya, atau kulit pucatnya, atau dagu runcingnya yang mempesona.

Tebak siapa? Well, siapa lagi yang ditempeli ciri fisik di atas jika bukan pewaris gen keluarga Malfoy yang melegenda. Yang mana untuk generasi ini adalah Scorpius Malfoy.

Okay, aku tahu aku gila menyukai seorang Malfoy. Mengingat kata-kata ayahku saat di peron, beberapa saat sebelum keberangkatanku di tahun pertama.

_"Jadi itu si kecil Scorpius?"_

_"Pastikan kau mengalahkannya dalam semua pelajaran, Rosie. Untung kau mewarisi otak ibumu."_

_ "Jangan terlalu ramah padanya, tapi, Rosie. Kakek Weasley tak akan memaafkanmu jika kau menikahi darah murni."_

Bukan ucapan serius, memang. Tapi membekas, jelas.

Dan peringatan ayahku itulah yang membuatku bertanya-tanya, menilik perlakuan Malfoy terhadapku selama ini, apakah ayahnya 'kebetulan' memberinya ancaman yang sama?

xxx

Malam ini dingin.

Lampu-lampu gas sepanjang koridor berderak-derak tertiup angin, yang entah menyelusup dari mana.

Well, kebetulan lagilah yang membawaku selarut ini masih di koridor. Gara-gara rapat Prefek mendadak tadi setelah makan malam —yang membuatku nyaris mencekik Sang Ketua Murid, mengingat baru kemarin sore diadakan rapat rutin— aku terlambat pergi ke perpustakaan untuk menyelesaikan esai ramuanku, yang berarti aku juga terlambat kembali ke ruang rekreasi.

"Haha! Kalian lihat mukanya tadi kan?"

"Iya, Vinc, berhenti membangga-banggakannya!"

"Hufflepuff kecil yang malang."

Aku berhenti berjalan.

Mendengar sayup-sayup suara dari balik tikungan koridor, mendekat.

Nada suara itu, aku kenal. Slytherin.

Aku menengok ke belakang, tak ada siapapun. Sendirian di koridor, lewat jam malam, dan bertemu gerombolan cowok Slytherin. -Okay, kebetulan lagi. Aku heran, mengapa kebetulan selalu berarti buruk bagiku.

Hebat sekali. Aku punya pengalaman buruk tentang ini, dan jangan harap aku mau mengulanginya. Jadi aku berbalik secepatnya, berbelok di tikungan terdekat.

Yah, aku akan memutar jalan untuk kembali ke menara Gryffindor. Belum lagi resiko bertemu prefek yang patroli. Koridor yang tadi kulewati adalah jalan tercepat menuju menara Gryffindor. Dan jarang dilewati Prefek, karena rute patroli biasanya melalui jalan yang menyelusup-menyelusup.

Aku memang prefek, tapi alasan patroli —untuk mengapa aku berkeliaran lewat jam malam— tak bisa dipakai, karena hari ini jadwal patroli Prefek Hufflepuff, dan semua orang tahu itu.

Aku berjalan cepat, berkali-kali menoleh ke belakang.

Sayup-sayup suara anak-anak Slytherin itu masih setia terdengar. Apa yang mereka lakukan di sini? Ruang rekreasi Slytherin kan di bawah tanah.

Asyik dengan pikiranku, dan berkali-kali menengok ke belakang, sukses membuatku menyenggol baju zirah di pinggir koridor. Hanya menyenggol, memang. Tapi cukup untuk membuatku jatuh terduduk dan menyebarkan semua buku di pelukanku.

Hebat sekali.

Masih ditambah bunyi berkelontang yang—

"Siapa di sana?"

—benar kan?

Aku memunguti buku-bukuku secepat tanganku yang gemetar bisa. Bangkit kemudian berlari, tanpa menyadari bahwa mungkin saja ada bukuku yang tertinggal.

xxx

Aku bangun pagi-pagi sekali.

Di saat semua teman sekamarku masih asyik berkutat dengan selimut masing-masing, aku sudah mendorong lukisan terbuka nyonya gemuk.

Well, setelah insiden berpeluh tadi malam, aku bersyukur bisa kembali ke asrama dengan selamat. Okay, itu sedikit berlebihan. Tapi, semua orang —yang mengalaminya— juga tahu, bertemu dengan gerombolan cowok Slytherin, sendirian, lepas jam malam, tak akan berakhir bahagia.

Aku pernah mengalaminya. Tahu sendirilah, beberapa suitan, kata-kata tak sopan menjurus kasar yang berlebihan, bahkan hinaan "Darah Pengkhianat" dan beberapa kutukan ringan sekaliber kutukan kaki jeli, atau pemanjang gigi —sedikit déjà vu, karena yang menyasarku adalah Malfoy, dan ayahnya pernah menggunakannya pada ibuku—, atau mantra bisulan.

Dibalas olehku dengan kutukan kaki terkunci, atau mantra ikat lidah, dan tak lupa kutukan kepak kelelawar andalan Aunt Ginny.

Berakhir dengan campur tangan usil seorang Prefek Ravenclaw yang bahagia luar biasa karena berpeluang memotong poin dua asrama lain —Gryffindor untukku, dan tentunya Slytherin.

Tak lupa beberapa detensi melengkapi.

Happy ending, bukan?

Jadi tadi malam aku menghela nafas luar biasa karena insiden gila itu tak perlu terulang. Meski setelah itu harus megap-megap karena menyadari ada satu bukuku yang raib.

Buku catatan kecilku.

Yang di halaman belakangnya tergrafir curahan cinta penuh romansa untuk Scorpius Malfoy. Buku catatan yang membuatku pagi-pagi buta napak tilas perjalananku tadi malam. Berharap menemukan buku itu,yang, jika beruntung, belum diambil oleh geng Slytherin tadi malam.

Ayolah, tak ada cewek yang ingin rahasia terdalamnya terbongkar kan? Mengingat Slytherin tidak berisi anak-anak pendiam yang sukarela menjaga rahasia orang lain.

Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku tak langsung menodongkan tongkat sihir ke hidung anak Slytherin satu per satu untuk memperoleh bukuku kembali. Yaitu bahwa buku itu tak bernama. Ya, tak ada tulisan di buku itu yang mengindikasikan bahwa buku itu milik Rose Weasley.

Bahkan mengingat isinya yang kebanyakan berisi catatan pelajaran, aku yakin, otak bebal Slytherin akan tertuju pada Ravenclaw, asrama cemerlang yang penghuninya adalah petinggi-petinggi di bidang pelajaran. Fakta ini membuatku sedikit lega.

Jadi, setelah beberapa kali berkutat di antara baju-baju zirah dan tak menemukan bukuku, aku memutuskan untuk langsung ke Aula Besar, tahu bahwa bukuku sudah dalam 'cengkeraman' Slytherin.

xxx

Aula besar sudah cukup ramai saat aku naik ke sana.

Sengaja duduk di kursi yang menghadap meja Slytherin, iris hazelku langsung tertancap di sana. Meja Gryffindor dan Slytherin berdampingan, jadi mudah bagiku untuk mengawasi tingkah polah anak Slytherin, mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan bukuku.

"Hai, Rose."

Aku menoleh, mendapati Al duduk di sebelahku.

"Hai Al. Mana yang lain?"

Al mengangkat bahu. Mengisi piringnya dengan muffin dan bacon. Sementara piringku sendiri masih kosong.

"Kau dari mana, Rose? Aku tak melihatmu sejak bangun."

Aku mendongak, Alice Longbottom, teman sekamarku, duduk di hadapanku.

"Dari perpustakaan."

Kemudian aku kembali melayangkan pandang ke deretan anak-anak Slytherin. Tak perlu waktu lama, Vincent Goyle, pentolan Slytherin —babu Malfoy, yang menurutku paling bebal di antara yang lain, sedang membuat keributan.

Setidaknya untuk The Slytherins.

Dan mungkin untuk beberapa anak asrama lain yang telinganya terlalu tajam untuk mendengarnya. Bukan keributan, sih. Tepatnya lebih seperti humor pagi —untuk The Slytherins saja, tentunya.

Dan bagiku itu tidak lucu.

Sama sekali tidak.

Lihat saja, Goyle berdiri di sana, dihinggapi pandangan The Slytherins yang ingin tahu, memgang bukuku.

Bukuku! Demi Celana Merlin!

"... Atensi kelabumu tak pernah tertuju padaku. Kau, yang tak pernah sudi singgah ke duniaku."

Suara bariton Goyle yang berdengkung-dengkung seperti katak betung kesayangan Profesor Longbottom, Trevor, jelas tak cocok dengan alunan puisi penuh cinta buatanku.

Tawa The Slytherin membahana. Demi Merlin, aku tak menangkap di mana lucunya.

"Malfoy, hanya ingin kau tahu, meski kita diantara dua sisi yang berbeda, rasa ini takkan sirna."

Tawa The Slytherin terdengar lagi.

"Siapa gadis tolol yang menulisnya? Untuk Scorpius? Kurasa dia ingin dibunuh,"

Itu suara Margareth Zabini, cewek centil gemulai sok seksi Slytherin yang merasa dirinya secantik Aphrodite.

"Hei, dimana Scorpius? Dia harus mendengarnya!"

Benar juga. Dimana Malfoy?

"Rose, kau mau sarapan atau tidak, sih? Biasalah, Slytherin selalu gila."

Suara Al mengagetkanku. Aku segera mengambil beberapa potong Muffin. Hampir melahapnya, saat melihat Malfoy masuk Aula Besar. Di sampingnya, ada Diane Nott, mengoceh cepat. Beberapa katanya tertangkap indera pendengaranku.

"Hei, Hufflepuff!" Goyle mulai lagi, "Apa diantara kalian yang menulisnya?" teriaknya.

Beberapa Profesor menengok dari meja guru.

"Atau kalian, Ravenclaw yang sok pintar?"

"Mr. Goyle! Sekali lagi berteriak, detensi!" teriak Profesor Mc Gonagall.

Tapi Goyle tidak mendengarnya, atau dia memang tuli. Dia malah menatap meja Gryffindor.

"Hah! Atau diantara Gryffindor—"

Ucapannya terhenti saat Malfoy merebut bukuku dari tangannya.

"Buku siapa, Vinc?"

Goyle mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah, yang tadi malam, Scorp. Buka halaman terakhir, luar biasa."

Malfoy mulai membuka bukuku.

Gawat.

"Hah, jika saja salah satu dari kalian, Gryffindor!" Goyle berteriak lagi.

"Tak heran, Vinc. Penggemar Scorpius kan banyak," Zabini melempar pandangan kesal pada Goyle lalu menatap memuja pada Malfoy. Nott menjambak rambutnya.

"Potong sepuluh angka dari Slytherin, dan detensi nanti malam di kantorku, Mr. Goyle, karena membuat keributan," sabda Profesor Mc Gonagall yang entah sejak kapan tiba di meja Slytherin.

"Aku langsung ke kelas," Kata Malfoy pada teman-temannya, memasukkan bukuku dalam tasnya.

"Scorp, kau yakin akan menyimpan buku menjijikkan itu?" tanya Nott.

"Scorp, kau belum sarapan!" teriak Zabini.

Aku mendengus.

xxx

"Anak-anak, nilai kalian untuk ulangan Tranfigurasi kemarin, luar biasa buruk—"

Well, dimarahi Profesor Mc Gonagall pada jam pertama di pagi hari jelas bukan ide yang menyenangkan. Masih ditambah berpasangan dengan Slytherin pada jam pelajaran ini.

Mimpi buruk.

"—Bayangkan saja, tak ada yang mendapat nilai Outsanding! Nilai Exceeds—"

"Aduh!"

Pidato Profesor Mc Gonagall terinterupsi oleh pekikan Lavenda Finnigan. Rupanya Charles Warrington melemparnya dengan botol tinta kosong.

"Potong lima angka dari Slytherin, Mr. Warrington. Bayangkan saja, nilai Exceeds Expectation hanya satu, dari Miss Weasley."

"Otak Weasley memang ajaib, Profesor," terdengar suara Malfoy dari belakang.

Akan jadi pujian luar biasa —bahkan wajahku sudah memerah— jika saja Malfoy tak melanjutkan ucapannya, "Jelas saja tak ada cowok yang mengajaknya kencan, dia malah berpacaran dengan buku. Harusnya kau tak membaca, Weasley. Tapi berdandan."

Malfoy mengakhiri ucapannya dengan seringai —meski aku tak melihatnya, aku tahu karena itu kebiasaan gilanya— diiringi tawa mengejek The Slytherins.

"Cukup Mr. Malfoy! Lima angka dari Slytherin. Dengan ucapanmu tadi harusnya kau bisa mendapat lebih dari sekedar 'poor'."

"Dan dengan nilai poormu, Malfoy, harusnya kau membaca, bukannya berdandan," sahutku.

"Hah! Kau bicara seakan nilaimu lebih bagus dariku—"

"Nilai Rose memang lebih bagus darimu, Malfoy," sahut Al dengan nada bosan.

"Lihat saja nilaimu nanti, Potty—"

"Cukup Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter!"

Well, sebenarnya sekarang aku sedang memutar bola mata. Yah, saling ejek —atau hina— adalah hal biasa antara Gryffindor dan Slytherin.

Dan lihat, Weasley dan Potter vs Malfoy. Bukankah itu hebat, mengingat bagaimana tingkah marga itu pada generasi sebelumnya? Yah, orang tua kami, maksudnya.

"Mr. Malfoy, bagikan hasil ulangan ini!"

"Mengapa tidak yang lain yang lebih dekat?"

"Hanya sedikit mengingatkan, bahwa duduk di bangku belakang bukan ide bagus, Mr. Malfoy."

Malfoy berjalan menuju ke depan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kaki, Profesor Mc Gonagall mendelik padanya.

Kemudian dia berkeliling kelas, membagikan kertas ulangan satu per satu.

"Jangan dilempar, Malfoy!"

"Ini bukan punyaku, Malfoy!"

"Hah, nilai A-ku jelas lebih baik dari P-mu, Malfoy!" Al terbahak.

"Untukmu A bukan Acceptable, tapi Abhor —menjijikkan, Potty!"

Beberapa saat kemudian Malfoy berhenti. Menatap sebuah kertas ulangan dengan mengerutkan kening. Lalu iris abu-abunya tertuju padaku sekilas.

Dan aku merasa seakan punggungku diguyur air dingin.

Demi Celana Merlin, aku lupa satu hal. Tulisanku! Bagaimana jika Malfoy mengenali tulisanku sebagai tulisan tangan yang sama dengan di buku catatan yang ditemukan cowok-cowok Slytherin? Saat bayangan-bayangan absurd berkelebat di pikiranku —tentang bagaimana Malfoy akan mempermalukanku di depan kelas, dan sebagainya— Malfoy melangkah mendekatiku.

Faktanya, ia hanya menyodorkan kertas ulanganku sambil berdecak tidak sabar. Aku cepat-cepat mengambilnya, dan Malfoy berlalu.

"Kau kenapa, Rose? Wajahmu pucat."

"Tak apa, Al."

xxx

Aku agak terlambat ke Aula Besar untuk makan malam, karena harus ke perpustakaan bersama Al.

Aula Besar memang masih ramai, tapi podium guru sudah hampir kosong. Saat aku dan Al masuk, tiba-tiba Malfoy berdiri, diantara anak-anak Slytherin, memegang buku catatanku. Ia membaca sesuatu di halaman belakang keras-keras. Aku curiga ia memakai mantra Sonorus.

"Dalam hening ini aku membisu, mencipta bayang semu tentangmu, menggores khayal kau memandang padaku. Melantun senandung palsu suaramu Mendayu,"

"Tapi aku sadar semua ini hanya drama. Ditulis jentik jari sang sutradara. Merangkai adegan saat kita bersama. Menata jalinan alur saat kau menganggapku ada,"

"Dagumu, seruncing hubungan kita yang hanya dalam khayalku. Karena bahkan atensi kelabumu tak pernah tertuju padaku. Kau, yang tak pernah sudi singgah di duniaku."

"Malfoy, hanya ingin kau tahu. Meski kita di antara dua sisi yang berbeda, rasa ini takkan sirna."

Tiba-tiba Malfoy menatapku, diiringi semua anak di aula besar. Padaku, yang masih membeku di pintu Aula Besar.

Dan aku tahu. Aku tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Malfoy.

"Tulisanmu, Weasley. Aku mengenalinya."

Dan, seakan dikomando, sorakan menggelora di Aula Besar. Mencemooh, dari Slytherin, jelas. Tidak percaya, dari Gryffindor. Dan yang lain —kagum, heran, dan sebagainya, dari Ravenclaw dan Hufflepuff.

Aku merasa wajahku memanas.

"Mau mengakuinya, Weasley?"

Aku menatap iris kelabunya. Aku tak boleh kalah.

"Memang tulisanku. Tapi bukan untukmu."

"Malfoy di sini hanya aku, Weasley. Memang kau menulis untuk siapa? Ayahku? Kakekku?"

Tawa terdengar lagi.

Kali ini bukan hanya wajahku yang memanas. Tapi juga mataku.

Aku malu, sungguh.

Malfoy berjalan mendekatiku. Aku berbalik hendak keluar, tapi dia berhasil menangkap lenganku.

"Lepas, Malfoy!"

"Mau kabur, Weasley?"

"Kau membuatku malu!"

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu biar aku membayar rasa malumu."

Aku ternganga.

Apa maksudnya, coba?

Tiba-tiba Malfoy menarikku ke tengah Aula Besar. Aku, yang terlalu terkejut, tak bisa menghindar.

"Guys, karena tadi Weasley sudah menyatakan cintanya—"

"Aku tidak menyatakan cinta padamu!"

"—dan dia bilang dia malu karena itu, kali ini giliranku mempermalukan diriku."

"Ap—"

Malfoy menarikku menghadapnya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Weasley."

Aku terperangah, dan begitu juga —kurasa— seluruh penghuni Aula Besar. Yah, meskipun aku mendengar teriakan Nott dan Zabini, sih.

"Tidak lucu, Malfoy."

"Memang tidak lucu, Weasley."

"Kau tidak serius, Malfoy."

"Aku serius, Weasley."

"Kita bermusuhan—"

"Aku tak pernah memusuhimu."

"—Kau selalu menghinaku."

"Bukan menghina. Kurasa yang tepat menggoda."

"Menggoda? Kau gila?"

"Okay, mengejek."

"Dan kau bilang kau menyukaiku?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala tak percaya.

"Aku tanya padamu, Weasley, jika aku tak mengejekmu, apa kau akan tahu ada seseorang bernama Scorpius Malfoy?"

Aku tahu. Ayahku menunjukkannya padaku.

"Apa kau akan mengingat wajahku? Menganggapku ada? Kurasa tidak. Apalagi jika ada —tuh Potter."

"Aku sudah cukup bijaksana tidak mengganggu acara romantis kalian hari ini, Malfoy," terdengar suara Al.

"Baru saja kau menginterupsi, Potter."

Sementara aku ternganga. Benar, ternganga. Maksudku, ayolah, tak setiap hari seorang Malfoy berkata seperti itu, kan? Untukku! Demi Celana Merlin!

"Jadi, Weasley?"

"Jadi apa?"

"Kau menyukaiku. Aku menyukaimu. Berarti sekarang kita kekasih."

"Apa?"

Tapi detik itu juga Malfoy menciumku.

Satu hal yang jelas, aku tak menolaknya.

Okay, mungkin tak semua kebetulan di hidupku berarti buruk.

Kebetulan malam itu aku nyaris berpapasan dengan geng Slytherin.

Kebetulan buku catatanku jatuh dan diambil mereka.

Kebetulan saat itu Malfoy yang disuruh membagikan lembar ulangan sehingga ia mengenali tulisanku.

Tapi yang terpenting— Kebetulan bahwa ternyata Malfoy juga menyukaiku. Maksudku, bayangkan saja jika tidak. Pasti aku akan jadi bulan-bulanan —atau tahun-tahunan? —Slytherin.

Dan yang terakhir— Kebetulan aku baru saja makan permen rasa berry, jadi kurasa Malfoy tak akan menyesal menciumku.

Dan sepertinya aku berharap ia terus menciumku. Karena, Demi Merlin—aku tak tahu ini kebetulan atau bukan—

—Ciumannya Memabukkan.

—END—


End file.
